You Are Mine
by dartboi
Summary: It just feels so right...I love her, and she loves me. I couldn't be without her. And Yuki-x-Yuno lemon. (Because there isn't enough of these whatsoever.)


**Hey there! This will be my first attempt at a 'lemon' between Yuno and Yuki. Honestly, I don't think there are enough (if any, for that matter) of the two. So, this will take place the night of the arrival of Yuki's mother. (If you aren't getting what I am saying, it is the scene where they both sleep in the same room at his house and where his mother is totally okay with Yuki 'storming the castle'). Also, yes Yuki my be a bit OOC (Out of character) but it'd be hard for this to happen regardless. ****Anyways, with that cleared up, let's begin!**

**You. Are. Mine.**

* * *

The raven-haired male lay upon his side, facing towards the window, subsequently staring right out it. It was just a little past 1 A.M. and he would of course love to sleep, but he felt dual pink spheres bearing into his back. Had he checked? Well, no. However, after sometime it was a feeling one couldn't ignore and could feel to their very core. He was quietly just hoping Yuno would assume he was asleep and do the same. Luck was not on his side.

However, as time dragged on, the sound of rustling sheets was clear from below. "Yuki, I know you're awake." That damn phone of hers. However, he words still felt the same to him as they always did. Her voice was truly like a melody…No matter if she was in her…'psycho' mood her voice still carried softly and delicately to his ears. Of course, screams could sometimes follow it, but it still shocked him that such an angelic voice could belong to…well a person who is very, very good at killing.

"Is something keeping you awake, love?" Well, there was no point in avoiding it now was there? Yuki lifted himself from his side and rolled over. His eyes fell upon the females innocent face, her pink-hued eyes gently examining him. Her pink tresses were no longer held in pigtails and instead cascaded down her back elegantly. If this were anyone else Yuki probably could have just bluntly stated that they were the cause of his being awake.

However, with Yuno? He couldn't bring himself. Was some of it out of fear she would snap? Kind of, but there was also the fact it was only that she cared about him. She wanted to make sure that he was alright. "Honestly, yeah…It is kind of the fact you keep staring into my back…I can feel it." Yuki started, frowning a bit as his cast his unrested azure gaze aside and continued on. "I understand you're worried, but we are safe here Yuno. I promi-" "It's not that."

Yuki stopped and closed his lips, returning his gaze to her and couldn't help but arch his brow. "Then, what is it?" It was now Yuno's turn to case her gaze to the side as she gripped upon her comforter. "I can't get the image of that bitch kissing you out of my head." She didn't waste any time beating around the bush.

Yuki was instantly aware of who she meant. Sixth, or Tsubaki. He desperately wanted to make a comment to try and reassure her the kiss meant absolutely nothing, but it was too late. "That…slut! Thinking she can just go around and kiss any man she wants? But you're my man, right pookie? You'll always be my man, and if another slut ever tries to take your lips from me then I cut them into tiny fucking pieces. That whore got what she deserved. If you hadn't killed her I-"

Yuno's long rant about the events that happened was cut short as Yuki moved from his bed to her spot on the floor in a mere moment and placed both his hands upon her shoulders. With that, he leaned in and planted a kiss gently upon her lips, silencing the pink-haired female.

The blush that appeared on each of their visages was evident as Yuki leaned forward more and Yuno leaned back. Yuki laid on top of her, the kiss finally being broken between them as he looked down to her.

"Yuno, you know full well I am yours…That kiss? It meant absolutely nothing. That kiss I just gave you? It means that I am yours…and you're mine…" Yuki admitted, not being able to look her in the eyes as his face became hotter and more flushed. However, instead of being met with more words, he was replied to with a firm and passionate kiss.

Her tongue slid between his slightly parted lips and rubbed itself affectionately against his own as they began to mingle. At first in shock, Yuki began to relax and let his muscles unwind as he responded to the kiss with just as much passion. One hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek and cupped it gently as the kiss carried on longer and longer.

When their passionate engagement ended, strings of saliva were still connected between the two tongues and ragged pants came from their heaving chests. The warmth they both felt was now all over and no longer restricted to their cheeks.

"Yuki…You know you can't just kiss a girl like that then expect for her to go to sleep…" Yuno stated, wrapped both her arms around his back in case he had any plans to go anywhere. "You are aware, you kissed me, right?" "Yes, but you started this whole chain reaction."

Usually, Yuki would have been rather…well taken back by this whole situation and probably would be screaming his head off. However, something about this just felt…right. He felt like her in his arms, and he in hers was where he was supposed to be.

He wanted to call her insane, but it just didn't fit. He wanted to say she was a stalker, but that didn't mend well either. The only word to describe her was an enigma. And, honestly, she cared about him more than anyone else had besides his own mother. She was willing to sacrifice her own life for him…And it kind of went without saying that she loved him. Her past may have been a mystery to him, but that was an obstacle they could handle together…It may have been a seriously massive and frightening one, but it was one that could still be overcome.

"Then why don't we removed this blanket separating us?"

The words came as not only a surprise to Yuki, but to Yuno. Both sat there, crimson painting their visage as Yuno moved her hands from his back onto the covers. With one swift yank, it came off. Right afterwards, they began to engage in a passionate kissing session as they eagerly grabbed at one another's under garments to pull them off.

The make-out session halted momentarily so that they could each remove the fabric that covered their respective chests. This left Yuki on top with only his boxers on while Yuno was actually entirely naked below.

"…Why don't you have a bra or panties on?" Yuno slowly pulled his face back down to hers, smiling affectionately. "Is now the time to be asking why? Don't you have something else you want to do?" "I guess you're right…" Yuki stated softly, a smile coming to his lips as he began to kiss her tenderly while he grinded his crotch against hers.

The feeling of his erect manhood against her crotch sent a shiver down Yuno's spine. Yuki's hands wandered and eventually came upon her breasts, groping them softly, toying with them a bit. Experimentally, he pinched one of her nipples and the kiss was instantly broken as Yuno let out a clearly audible moan.

"Y-Y-Yuki…!" She was instantly silenced by a kiss, which only lasted a moment as Yuki whispered softly. "Try to be quiet. My mom probably already knows, but no reason to try and make her know." "I want more…Please…" Yuno begged quietly now, pressing her crotch up against his in a desperate attempt to rub more against him.

Yuki was silent for a moment before he leaned down and gently began to leave a trail of kisses and bites along the side of her neck while his hands continued to toy with her breasts. With each kiss came a gentle pinch and with each bite came a not so gentle twist and grope.

He at first worried for harming her or it causing more pain than pleasure but Yuno seemed to be in pure heaven as he felt her pussy grow wetter and wetter. "You're mine…" Yuki whispered as he nipped at her ear lobe, teasingly gyrating his hips to tease the woman below.

"I was always yours my love…" Yuno moaned out softly before she dug her nails into his back as he continued to gyrate. "Now please stop teasing me…I've wanted this for so long…Please make me yours…Yuki." Yuki returned from her neck and to her face and gently planed a loving kiss upon her lips. He moved his hands down to remove his boxers, revealing his erection.

Yuno couldn't help but look down from the kiss and turn a deeper shade of scarlet. "You're bigger than what I thought…"

Yuki felt himself grow just as flushed as his lover and looked away momentarily, but just as he did his chin was grasped and returned to face Yuno. "Stop looking away, I want to kiss you…" Without any more words or warning, Yuki did just as she wanted and began to kiss her.

His erection slid in, slowly but surely as he let her pussy tighten around him. With the more he went in, the deeper the nails of Yuno dug into his bare back. The kiss became more passionate as well, they tongues battling one another for dominance as both their breathing and heart rate picked up dramatically.

While inexperienced, Yuki still had some idea of what to do. You didn't get to live in this age of technology and not have any clue. He slowly began to thrust his hips forward and backwards as his hands worked their way back up to her breasts and resumed his tender massage of them.

Yuno broke away from the kiss, her breathing hot and ragged as she spoke out in pants. "Ravish me…please…Yuki…" The raven-haired male happily obliged as he began to thrust at a greater speed and with greater force.

"You're doing great, love…Oh my god you're so big! Baby, please make me cum…" She cooed softly. Yuki found himself growing more and more aroused with the words of endearment she spoke as he continued faster and faster.

"I love you, Yuno…"

Those were words Yuki never expected himself to stay, but at this single moment in time, they were synchronized. They were one. She belonged to him just as he belonged to her. It no longer felt right, it was right. There was no doubt about that. In this moment, whatever past she had, they would overcome together. Whatever future they faced, they would overcome together. But that wasn't important now.

Yuno felt her own heart skip a beat as he looked up to Yuki, awe dawning upon her visage. "Oh, Yuki!" Her arms draped around his neck and pulled him down to her and their lips met with fire and passion as Yuki continued to thrust his hips rapidly, feeling himself close to finishing.

Apparently however, the words he had just uttered sent his lover over the edge as Yuno moaned into his mouth and he felt her begin to cum while the grip around his neck tightened. It was a chain reaction that led to him finishing as well as he felt his body shudder.

Just like that, he collapsed unto her and they lay there in a heap, each holding one another tightly in their embrace. Using her feet, Yuno helped lift the blanket over both of them.

"Yuki, will you always be mine…?" "I don't have any other option…You're in my life, and without you in my life I'd be dead. Quite literally. I promise you, Yuno Gasai, that I will forever be yours. Even if I die, I will wait for you. Then we can face our judgment together."

Yuki noted the tears that welled up in Yuno's optics as she gently kissed his lips for a moment. "I have waited so long to hear those words…"

Yuki couldn't help but give a faint smile as he returned the kiss. "Sorry I made you wait so long…"


End file.
